


Experimenting

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia, Tent Sex, Trans Gladiolus Amicitia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Gladio feels apprehensive about having vaginal sex after his first experience with it many years ago, but says that his boyfriends can give it a go while he's unconscious. He never expected to be so interested in what happened, though.





	Experimenting

As the food settled in my stomach, I felt the tiredness sink in. Ignis took the bowl from me, and Prompto sidled up, allowing me to rest on him as we stumbled together over to the tent.

“Gotta...gotta change.” I slurred groggily, but Prompto shook his head, lowering me down onto my already-made bedroll. Noctis showed up next to me, hitching my shirt up enough to see my abs.

“Don’t worry about that, Gladio. We’ve got you.”

As he spoke, I remembered a conversation we’d had not so long ago.

_We’d just finished dinner when I brought it up, but I’d been thinking about it for much longer than just the meal we’d had. “Hey, so...I know you guys are all...y’know... interested in my...in fucking-” I broke off with a sigh, frustrated. I could never say it. “My...my pussy.”_

_Their eyes had been on me, but I could feel their attention perk._

“_So I was thinking...I don’t want to actually feel it, but if you wanted to...y’know...do it while I was asleep. I...I would be cool with that.”_

I hadn’t heard anything else about it in the next few weeks, so I had kind of forgotten I’d brought it up at all, assumed they’d either already done it or had forgotten about it, too.

But then, this.

Noctis shushed me again while he opened my pants, taking out my packer and lifting my hips so he could shimmy me out of my bottom layers.

Outside, I could hear Ignis humming to himself while he did the dishes.

Prompto’s hands smoothed over my cheeks while he cooed softly, pressing kisses to my lips and cheeks, telling me to just relax and go to sleep.

I didn’t really mean to. Despite being very against the idea of having anything in my front opening, I was curious if it would feel the same as the first time. If my tastes had changed. But soon, I was asleep, in total darkness while they did whatever they wanted to my body.

I woke up expecting to feel pain, or at least discomfort, but that wasn’t the case at all. I could smell pancakes and bacon with maple syrup, my favourite breakfast foods, and Prompto’s body heat was seeping into my side.

When I glanced over, I was greeted with a sleepy smile. “G’morning. Sleep well?” He asked.

I couldn’t help but smile. “You know I did, Sunshine.” I looked around, but it seemed that Noctis was already awake. “Where’s the Princess?”

“Right here, Gladio. And if you keep up that attitude, I’ll steal all your bacon.” He kicked Prompto’s foot. “Get up, lazy bones. We were supposed to go fishing together.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m coming.” He stood, completely naked, and I couldn’t not pinch him bum, causing him to yelp. “Gladio!”

“Sorry, Sunshine. Too good an opportunity.” I tried to sit up, but my head felt woozy.

Noctis frowned. “Feeling okay?”

“A little dizzy.”

He handed me a bottle of water. “I’ll be back with some pancakes. Don’t try to move around too much. Iggy said it’ll be alright if we hang around for a day or two, until you’re back to normal.” He left the tent flap open, showing me the view we’d chosen the night before. We were in the area of the Vesperpool, near the road, looking out on the lake. Insects buzzed in the distance, over the water, and the faint snapping of the sahagins and the trudging footfalls of the garula created a wonderful soundtrack for the morning.

I lay back, arranging the pillows so I could be half-sitting, half-lounging, and appreciated the morning. As the cool air of the morning burned off and turned into humid midday heat, I shifted about and came out of the tent, stretching. Ignis was immediately at my side, demanding that I go back to bed, but I waved him off, telling him I felt fine.

Ignis was in the middle of making lunch. Prompto and Noctis were still down at the dock, fishing for dinner.

As I sat in my camping chair, Ignis handed me another bottle of water and turned back to his cooker.

“So what happened?” I asked after a long while.

Ignis didn’t answer immediately, calmly chopping up the mushrooms for the soup. After a while, he said, “perhaps you should wait until we’re all here. If you truly want to know, we can each tell of our own experience.” A diplomatic answer if I’d ever heard one. It made me smile.

I came up behind him and put my hands on his hips, kissing the back of his neck. “I love you.” I said.

“And I you, Gladio. Now, please, unhand me. I must finish cooking this before Noctis and Prompto get back, or they’ll complain.”

I smiled again, offering my help, but Ignis shooed me away, telling me to take my seat back before I fell over.

“It was a powerful drug I gave you.” He explained when I was finally seated. He turned to me with a half guilty, half worried expression. “I know you were the one who suggested it, but it still felt...wrong. No, not quite wrong, but...well, I don’t know.” He rubbed his hands on his trousers before remembering himself and washed them instead.

He came over to me and cupped my cheeks with his hands. “Gladio...are you sure you were okay with it? I know it’s stupid to ask after the fact but-”

“Yes.” I pulled him into a kiss. “Ignis, I wanted you to. I’m glad you did. I just hope you all enjoyed yourselves.”

He smiled softly. “I certainly did.”

“Good. And I look forward to hearing about it later.” I sniffed the air. “For now, I think your soup is burning.”

He swore – very uncharacteristically – and, flustered, stirred his pot of soup, taking a spoonful and tasting it before adding a few dashes of extra ingredients.

Prompto and Noctis came back well after the sun had gone down, somewhere around nine, and Ignis reprimanded them severely. “I trust I don’t need to remind you two just how dangerous it is.”

“Sorry.” Prompto said, looking sheepish. “Noct wanted to take the chocobos out to the North Bank, and Flora was having so much fun in the water that I took her for a swim.”

“Go easy on ‘em, Iggy. They came back in one piece, didn’t they?”

He sighed in exasperation, but dropped it. “Well, since you took so long, I made something without the fish you caught.” He presented us with a bowl of garden curry.

Noctis looked at it with disdain, but ate it anyway, Prompto’s eyes practically sparkled as he chewed, and Ignis looked over at me cautiously, calculating, making sure I was okay. When everyone had finished, I cleared my throat to get their attention.

“So...I know I asked to be knocked out, but I’m kinda curious. What...what happened? Last night?”

They all looked at each other for a moment. Ignis nodded, and that seemed to be the signal they needed. Noctis put his bowl down and started the story.

NOCTIS

Gladio was just drifting off when I finally made my move. I took his trousers and underwear off, leaving me with full access to his lower half. Prompto was still stroking over his forehead. Finally, he gave me the nod to say he was fully asleep.

I reached over and grabbed the lube, too excited to even think about kissing his sleeping body. After smearing the cold fluid over his genitals, I unbuckled my own trousers and got out my cock, unable to contain my excitement at finally being able to fuck his front hole.

Prompto’s eyes remained glued to the spot where we connected as I slid in, my eyes drooping closed, my head tilting forward at the feeling of him wrapping around me. It was different to his ass; looser and gentler, warmer, slightly easier to thrust into, both because of the angle and the natural lubricant, which was already secreting from his walls.

I started to thrust, and the opening clung to me in a very different way to how his ass does, the labia dragging against the skin of my dick as I thrust in and out. It was beautiful. It felt good. I just wished he could have been awake for it.

Finally, as my thrusts started picking up in speed, I came close to the edge, and then spilled over, cumming deep inside him.

GLADIO

I clenched the muscles of my front opening as he explained, kind of wanting to feel it for myself. I bit my lip, wanting to touch myself, but not trusting that I wouldn’t get dysphoric and want to stop.

So I just turned to Prompto as he started his explanation of his time with me.

PROMPTO

I started almost immediately after Noctis had finished, moving from Gladio’s head to between his legs, spreading them open a bit. I sucked the cum out of him, licking at his opening, groaning at the taste. I knew I probably wouldn’t get the chance to do so again, so I pressed my fingers inside him, opening him up a bit more.

I know my cock’s not as big as Noct’s, and it’s definitely not as big as Iggy’s, but I still wanted to be thorough. He started making cute little noises while I fingered him open, and I had to stop. I was so hard I thought I’d cum without even pressing into him.

Even though I wanted to be inside him as quickly as possible, I wanted to be safe, so I put a condom on – even though Noct rolled his eyes at me – and lubed up before pressing myself in.

He felt great. Better than great. I don’t know about being better than his ass, but just as good, definitely. Different. Like Noct described. Not as tight, but warmer, wetter.

I started out slow, gentle, pressing kisses to every part of him I could reach. I heard Ignis come in at some point. I could see he was really hard already, so I reached over and pulled him into my mouth, sucking him off while fucking Gladio. I kind of wished Noct and Gladio were awake for it, so that Noct would be pounding my ass as well, and Gladio could appreciate the scene. I’m sure it would have been worthy of a few pictures.

I came not long after that, leaving the way clear for Ignis.

GLADIO

“Are you doing alright hearing this?” Ignis asked, and I had to stop myself from laughing at his question, it was so absurd to me.

“Oh yeah.” I was so turned on. My voice was deeper than usual, and it had an immediate effect on all three of them. “I think Prompto was right about that picture. I want...I want to at least give it a try. But you know, Prom, I’ve had a hysterectomy. I can’t get pregnant. There’s no need for you to wear a condom.”

I didn’t need to see his dick to know it got fully erect within seconds.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Perhaps we can arrange such a scene after I’ve finished my part of the story, hmm?”

“Of course. Please.” I sat back and watched with eager eyes as he started to tell his own story.

IGNIS

After doing the dishes, I came into the tent to see Prompto already having his turn with Gladio. I was mildly surprised. I had expected Noct to take a bit longer with him than that. But perhaps I didn’t estimate how good Gladio would feel properly. In any case, it seemed as though Prompto was just starting out when he beckoned me over.

He opened my trousers and took out my penis, str-

_Don’t call it that, Iggy._

_Yeah, come on. Don’t be so uptight._

_Ah, very well._

He opened my pants and took out my _cock_, stroking it a few times before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it, licking it, doing it the way he knows I like. It didn’t take much longer for him to orgasm, and I was pleased to see that he’d taken the precaution to wear a condom, despite knowing it was an unnecessary one.

We exchanged a few kisses while I re-positioned Gladio, opening his legs a little wider and sitting him more upright. After that, I leaned over him and kissed his sleeping face while I pressed into him.

GLADIO

Iggy’s eyes were fixed on me, watching me squirm. He stopped in his story, and Noct and Prom looked over too. I hadn’t been able to stop myself from opening my pants and pressing a finger into myself. I was hopelessly wet, easing the slide. Prom was visibly restraining himself. Noct seemed to be just as aroused, his eyes focused on where my hand was disappearing into my pants.

“It seems cruel,” Iggy started, “to deprive us of this view, does it not, my dear?” He stood and came over to me, helping my out of my pants. He held my legs open to let the others have a clear view, then plunged his own fingers into me, two of them, holding that open, too.

As he kept moving his fingers, he murmured the rest of his story in my ear. “I felt kind of bad doing it to you while you were asleep, but you so seemed to be enjoying it in your sleep.” He pressed his fingers even deeper, against the front wall of my channel, making me gasp and writhe in his grip. Of course he would have read up on how to properly take care of someone with a vagina.

“You were making noises just like these ones, shuddering sighs and soft moans. It just spurred me on. I thrust faster inside you, and you practically begged for more, Gladio.” He bit playfully at the shell of my ear, and I couldn’t keep the orgasm at bay any longer. I felt myself clenching around him, rocking my hips, making the chair beneath me protest.

He smiled against my neck. “I came inside you, Gladio. And it felt wonderful.”

I came down from my high panting, eyes closed. When I opened them again, Prom was between my legs, stroking over my thighs. Noct was kissing Iggy softly, eyes closed, and Iggy was kneading the back of my neck. I threaded my fingers in Prom’s hair and pulled him closer, moaning softly when his lips connected with my clit, pushing my hips even closer to his mouth.

He moaned against me and stuck out his tongue, licking into me. It felt better than I thought it could. I’d had his tongue against the rim of my ass enough times to know exactly what that felt like and, while it was fundamentally different, I could transfer the sensations in my mind. My clit was my prostate, being pressed against by his fingers, deep inside me. The lips of my opening was the tight pucker of my hole, gradually opening up to make way for him. Now that I’d had anal sex, everything was so much easier to transfer into pleasure. Any discomfort was immediately pushed away to make way for the good stuff.

Iggy, previously caught up in Noct, pulled away and stopped Prom from getting me to a second orgasm. “If he comes again now, he’s going to be too sensitive. Perhaps we should move this to the tent instead?”

Prom nodded and stood up, helping me through to the tent, laying me down just like last night, but I was much more awake than then. I welcomed Prom between my legs, pulling him down into a heated kiss, grinding against him, practically begging for him to be inside me.

Finally, Prom got out of his clothes and climbed back on top of me, kissing me as he pressed inside, and I held onto him tighter. It felt…different. So, so different from what it felt like when he was in my ass. It glided easier, and felt looser. I found I didn’t hate it. True, I still preferred it when he was in my ass, but this was a nice change.

As he thrust into me, I forgot about the other two, forgot about what I had proposed; the only person in the world was Prompto, and I was caught up in him. He seemed to be suffering from the same affliction, peppering kisses on my face and neck, arms holding me, eyes finding mine every time they cracked open.

“I love you.” I told him, and he smiled and replied in kind.

We didn’t orgasm from the sex, but that seemed less important than the bonding we’d shared. When he finally pulled out of me, he lay on my chest and fell asleep, a smile on his face.

Iggy sidled up to me not long after and kissed my neck, asking me if everything felt okay, and Noct did the same on my other side. They both looked sleepy, as if they’d had sex on their own, but that was okay. I would get the opportunity to share similar experiences with them later.

I smiled at both of them and bid them goodnight before slipping into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
